


Curiosity killed the cat

by Drakojana



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, another quick idea I've had, anti is a curious thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10932465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drakojana/pseuds/Drakojana
Summary: Anti finds a place. And even though it's deadly, it keeps coming back.





	Curiosity killed the cat

**Author's Note:**

> I've got the idea for it in 10 minutes and wrote it in 2 hours. FML

The first time it finds the place, it's completely empty.

Anti is a newborn abomination that has shaped itself out of the vast darkness of the underground and doesn't feel anything yet. And so it wanders through the shadows and flames, its form unstable and constantly shifting. Its consciousness is barely able to register anything surrounding itself, defining the world for the very first time in its eyes.

And so it travels from one place to another, never quite touching the bottom - the _ground_ , as it's learned. It always hovers a few _inches_ over the _ashes_ left after the ever-burning hellfire. That's one of the first things it acknowledges - wherever it goes, there's usually dancing _flames_ here and there - _red_ and _warm_ , a contrast to the _cold_ of the darkness. Anti takes it all in, its mind slowly shaping itself into one with each new word and concept.

But then one time it stumbles across something it's never seen. It's like a hole, a huge one but it's not quite empty. There's a darkness inside of it, filling the gap in the ground nearly perfectly. Anti approaches the hole, wanting to touch that _unusual_ darkness. It's not like the one it's grown so familiar with. It's denser and when Anti hovers over it, it sees something there, on the inside.

A pair of _eyes_ looks back at it. The surface of the darkness is smooth as it shows Anti another being. It doesn't know what kind of creature it is just yet, it's never encountered them in the underground. They look similar to some demons, their skin pale and their body scrawny. They're _weak_ , Anti thinks. Their blue eyes blink, and there's something in them that it can barely remember hearing of. _Emotion_. A foreign word floats up in its mind - _surface_. They must come from the surface; no creature in the underground is capable of feelings.

Anti's form shifts once more as it shapes into a limb and it reaches for the reflective surface of this darkness. Once its body makes contacts with it, the darkness suddenly wraps itself around Anti's arm and pulls it in. The creature hisses and struggles to set itself free yet more dark tentacles spring up and get hold of its whole form. Anti has never used its voice in its short existence, and for the very first time, a cry leaves its body. It doesn't understand what's happening as it's never even tasted what a battle feels like.

Its shouts are drowned out by the darkness that's now surrounding it. It pushes itself into Anti's form in every way it can, and the creature _suffocates_. Strength leaves its body and it sinks lower and lower into the bottomless hole.

Then it _feels_ something entirely new. Another hold on its form, this time it's rather physical - _claws_ focused on one place and in the next moment, Anti is pulled out with such force that when it can't feel the darkness around it anymore, it's thrown backwards.

Anti's form crashes with the ground and it lies there for some time, unmoving. The struggle with the darkness seeped all of its strength. It hears heavy steps and the ash crunches under whoever has dragged it out. The sound stops and Anti feels a wave of heat radiating from above.

"What are you doing here, you _pest_?"

The voice that speaks up is deep and rumbly, and it makes Anti get up. It finally sees what's saved it - there's no mistaking it. It's a demon. With his tall, grey body that only has four limbs, a pair of red, burning eyes, black hair that covers part of his face - on the only one head; Anti does see the resemblance between the one standing in front of it now and the being it has seen in the darkness - it's heard that demons look like some surface creatures called _humans_.

"Scram! Your kind does not belong in this part of the underground."

The demon raises his voice and his eyes light up. He doesn't stand by Anti's side for too long, though. He turns around with a scowl and makes his way over to the hole. Soon he walks into it like it's nothing and disappears into the darkness, leaving Anti alone.

It feels all broken and sees its body constantly shift and fall apart. This won't do. Anti needs a new form, one that will be stable. But it's tired, so it leaves to continue its wandering across the underground.

* * *

The next time it comes back without even thinking.

Anti has its full form now - it's simple and mimics the one of a demon, though it's added some changes and improvements that would satisfy itself. Its hands and feet are decorated with crimson claws, its eyes have black sclera and one iris is blue, whereas the other green. It also chooses to have dark green hair on top of its head. The skin on its body is much paler than the one of a demon; Anti's goal is not to be mistaken for one but still respected among the different creatures living in the underground. It contemplates on growing wings, though that's the domain of fallen angels and both succubi and incubi, so Anti leaves it be.

The creature has stopped its aimless journey, having been in nearly each corner of the underground. It now visits the places it remembers the most, testing its knowledge about the world. Anti realises it's learned a lot and has no problems with functioning as an independent being. It takes some time to be able to control its strength, with the new form it slowly learns how to use each part of it, how the limbs work. It's lost its previous abilities - now that Anti has taken on a stable form, it cannot change it, and this one does not allow it to float midair anymore. It does not complain, though. It has shaped its personality now and does as it pleases just fine.

Anti is on its way from one place to another when it walks into the area it cannot remember. There are no flames in this part of the underground, and it presents this unwelcoming cold. The creature wanders with its head hung low, having only one goal in mind.

That is until its gaze lands on some kind of reflective surface. Anti finds itself standing beside a _lake_ filled with pure dark water. Something stirs in its mind and it thinks it's seen this place before. The memories are there at the back of its head but they refuse to be recalled. And so Anti crouches and glances curiously at the surface that's so smooth it reflects everything like a mirror.

As the creature looks into it, another face stares back. Anti finally remembers as he sees those confused blue eyes that meet his. It's that thing again, the _human_ it has seen before. It stays there for a while, just taking in the sight. It cannot go to the surface, it doesn't know how. So it watches the reflection and tries to catch all the features that will help it truly define the word _human_ in its mind.

But then the water stirs and jumps up, forming itself into black tentacles. The appendages instantly wrap themselves around Anti's throat and pull the creature down. It screams and thrashes around, finally remembering the place and all events that have occurred. It tries to sink its claws into the tentacles but they're still made out of the water, and Anti's fingers go through them like they would through the normal liquid.

It's not pulled forward into the water completely this time. Something's holding it down on the ground, a strong hand hooked on its lower back making sure it won't fall into the lake. But whatever is out there, does not stop Anti's struggle for a while. They watch the creature's suffering as it's being choked by both the tentacles around its throat and the water pushing itself into its lungs.

Finally, once they're done with the show, Anti feels a hand in its hair and then its head is yanked upwards, out of the water. Once it breaks the surface, it gasps and pants and coughs. Everything hurts as it's still being held in place and only after a while Anti sees a pair of burning eyes on its right. The creature's gaze shifts to the being that's kneeling beside it and it recognises the demon. It's the exact same one that's saved Anti before. Neither says anything when it evens out its breath.

The demon's grip on Anti's hair tightens as he leans forward, squinting his eyes.

"Don't I know you from somewhere…?" His voice is as deep as it remembers. "You're not a demon, are you?"

The creature cannot nod, so it slowly blinks in a positive response. The demon takes a deep breath through his nose, inhaling the scent. He muses for a while and then grits his teeth. So he's remembered as well.

"Oh. The _pest_ is back." He growls. "Didn't I tell you not to come here?"

Anti finds his voice.

"What's your name?"

The demon lets out a breathless chuckle and lets the creature go, pushing it to the ground as he himself gets up.

"Get out, before I realise that leaving you to drown might've been a better option."

"I'm Anti." It croaks out and stands up itself.

"I have no respect for your kind. Especially not if you refuse to listen to me." The demon bares his fangs and his eyes flash dangerously.

The creature gives up and walks away. It takes a mental note to never come back to this place again but its thoughts are interrupted by a call from behind.

"Dark."

It whips its head back and stares at the demon in confusion. He's also facing away already, though he repeats.

"I'm Dark."

Anti makes sure to remember the name. Somehow, it feels that it's going to be important later. Their ways part once more when he walks into the pool. This time, Anti isn't scared. It's curious. Still, it sighs as it most likely won't see the demon anymore.

* * *

The third time Anti seeks the place out on purpose.

It now revisits all the familiar places in the underground with a new purpose - it asks various creatures whether they've heard of the demon who calls himself _Dark_. No matter their power, age, or attitude. Anti grows more bold, curious and provocative. It wants to know who the demon is.

The responses it receives are the exact opposite of what it has expected. This is probably its last lesson in the underground and perhaps the most valuable one.

Every being it questions is baffled as to why Anti would even ask. To all of them, it seems so obvious to know about Dark. They have either heard of him or met him personally. And those who have seen him, they talk about the demon with such respect that the creature doesn't want to believe them at first. Until it sees the underlying fear in their eyes, hears the hidden tremble in their voices. They tell it countless stories it refuses to believe in the beginning. But Anti slowly acknowledges them, as they start repeating.

When it decides it's heard enough, it runs. It needs to find the lake. It wants to see Dark again, to witness for itself if he truly represents everything it's learnt about him. Anti doesn't forget about his warnings, they're still there at the back of its mind. But it thinks it can handle the consequences. Even if for the sake of its pure interest.

As always, it seems that Anti stumbles across this place. As if the lake chooses to be found by it.

And this time, the creature sees a silhouette standing on the edge. They look like they're about to dive in. So Anti yells.

"Dark! Wait!"

The demon freezes in place. He waits until the creature approaches him to speak.

"You must be a great fool to have come back."

Anti doesn't respond.

"And after I've given you my name… Do the _pests_ like you not think?" His voice is cold and emotionless. "It wouldn't surprise me."

"What is this place?" The creature asks. It's not sure where to begin, so it might as well start in the middle.

But the answer it gets is just a hand grabbing it by its neck, the strong fingers wrapping themselves around its throat. Dark slowly raises it from the ground and looks at Anti with fury in his eyes.

"You've disrespected me for two times already. It's time I've shown you the consequences."

The creature tries to struggle but it's wiggling and scratching doesn't faze the demon even the slightest. He moves his arm so that Anti's body hangs above the water.

"What do you see?" He points at the surface with his free hand.

The creature looks at the water.

"A… human."

For the very first time, it questions its own knowledge. Wonders, if it could've used the wrong word. Nonetheless, the demon slowly shifts his gaze from Anti to the lake. Dark hums, his eyes dimming a bit.

"Perhaps you're not what I took you for at first. A human, you say?"

Anti stutters out a quiet "Yes". It cannot understand why it feels fear now, in the very moment.

"Seems like I may just find some respect for you after all."

The demon mutters and the next thing Anti knows, it's thrown into the lake. It flies through the air before it lands in the black water that embraces its body with its cold tentacles.

Anti cannot swim, as it has never learnt so. It cannot shout because the liquid replaces the air in its lungs and blocks out its throat. It cannot breathe. All it can do is drown. And so it sinks, further into the endless abyss. Anti closes its eyes and stops fighting. It cannot win with the unparalleled power of the lake. Its body goes down and it feels like an eternity.

It doesn't know when it happens, but it suddenly opens its eyes and gasps for air. Tears roll down its cheeks and it feels so alien, it's never experienced crying. A hand reaches to its face to wipe the wet streaks and as Anti looks at it, it realises it's its own.

"Damn, what a nightmare…" Its vocal chords move on their own as the sound escapes its throat.

Its body shifts and throws something soft aside, now sitting up on the edge of another object Anti cannot recognise. The surroundings look like nothing it's familiar with. It's not in the control because it feels its form get up and walk out of one place to another.

The next thing it can name, however, is water. It's not black this time but crystal clear. It comes out of some sort of a hollow metal rod that's bent and stuck in a wall. Anti's hands gather some of the liquid and its head leans forward so that the water can splash its face. The sensation is unpleasant and the contact with the cold hands that now rub its eyes sends sparks down its spine.

It finally looks up and its eyes land on a reflective surface. Anti has heard of those - it's a mirror. It sees one for the very first time. And when it focuses on the sight in front of it, everything stops.

The eyes that look back at it. It knows them.

The confused blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always appreciated!


End file.
